what if Vegeta became the King of Hell
by elfofdeath
Summary: Based on marvel Satana the devil's daughter's 'A dark way to Density' and a Door way to Hell. Eh this was hard to adapt for this prompt for the Prince and the Heiress community


Prompt What if Vegeta became the devil ?

Based on Chris Claremont's 'A doorway to a dark destiny' and 'If this be hell' my fave horror stories on a marvel book

A/N Vegeta isn't stating as the devil in this story

Pat 1: 'A doorway to a dark destiny '

He lay there in a dark alley in pain bloody and near death and he couldn't move an inch, he knew how he had wound up here in this humiliating potions. He'd pick a fight with the wrong demon in Hell and since he had lost to the lesser demon, who had more power then he'd thought, so he'd been outcast to Earth.

The Pince of Hell knowing as Vegeta felt blood leave his mouth as he lay in garbage in an alleyway out of site, he felt like every bone in his body was broke and maybe it was and he vowed if he survived this night then he would gain his place back on Hell and not only would he defeat that demon but beat down his father. He heard footsteps just outside the alleyway and he was too prideful to call out for help, he would rather die than ask for help.

Just then a cat jumped out for attention of the passer by and it caught her attention, she looked into the alleyway and saw a shadow in the garbage.

She walked into the alleyway as a cat purred beneath her feet, she walked forward to the shadow and Vegeta looked out feeling delirious and as the woman came forward and he saw something that made him hiss in pain.

He saw a cross hanging from her neck and he closed his eyes in pain and the woman looked confused and saw the man seemed in pain at the cross and she put her beneath her shirt. However just before she could ask if the man was OK he passed out and by the looks of him he wasn't, he looked too odd to take the hospital. He seemed to have small horns, a tail, claws, she checked him over to see how injured this person was and as she moved the strange latex down from his neck feeling a fever forming, but he saw a she

recognised it as soon as she saw it, she had read about this mark and insignia in her books a long time ago.

'I can't be this is the mark of the Devil's son, it the mark of the Saiyan demons.'

Still she was a former war nurse and her teachings kicked in, it mat teed not this man was a demon or from Hell or from the house of Saiyans, it was he duty as a former nurse and a doctor to help him.

She took him home to her house that night and fixed all the wounds and fixed his broken bones and put a splint on them. She had been working in the Emergency Room all night and she was tied, hopefully that demon would survive as all life blessed.

She went to sleep and thought back on why she had left the religion beliefs and her life as a nun behind and became a full-time ER nurse. In the war, she saw so much death and blood and even though she had trained for such things, it became too much she found herself losing faith in God.

'What God would allow such suffering.?'

She woke from he dreams sweating as the images came back to hunt her, the way no way she'd be a was a nun again and even if she somewhat held onto he faith she still couldn't forgive a God that allowed such suffering, but then there was this demon. It was proof of something bigger, maybe what was in the books were true, she looked at the time as it was early in the morning about 4 am, she knew she would no sleep again. She woke up and began making breakfast for the morning, she was off her job for the night so she could keep an eye on the demon and its recovery.

Except she didn't want to have to wait to check on him, as she cooked she felt a presence that sent shiver up he spin, she turned to him, she saw he looked fine as if unharmed by his injuries and she jumped a little almost burning herself on the stove.

"What... You look like you weren't even hut last night." The woman called out

He chuckled as he moved on his strange blue latex and the amour that was cracked from whatever had happened to him, a tail moved around as he moved forward.

"If not for your care and attention last night I would have died." The demon replied

She knew well what that strange insignia meant, if the devil's son was on Earth and that meant one thing...His mark meant the destruction to Earth.

"Well you demons must recover quickly then? That's right I know what you are." The woman replied "I saw you mark and I know from my time as a nun what it means."

"A former nun hmm, what makes you think I'm here for that, I could be on Earth for number of reasons."

The muse moved her blue hair and smelt burning and turned her gas off and put her breakfast on plate. She tutted as she cursed under her breath and the demon laughed again as he took a seat.

"So why did you leave the nunnery?" The demon asked

"My business not yours." She snapped back as she took a seat and began to eat "I was never in the nunnery though, I was nun who happened to become a nurse."

"Well how about another question what is your name?" He asked slyly "

"Nurse Bulma Briefs, what is the demons name? Do demons of the Saiyans clan have names?" Bulma asked as she ate.

"Off course I have name woman, I am Prince of Hell Prince Vegeta."

Bulma looked tired and drank coffee to help wake he up,

"How did a demon wind up so hurt?" Bulma asked tired

"Heh I lost a fight against a lower level demon, I was cast out to Earth, I'll get myself back to Hell beat that demon and get revenge."

Bulma nodded and felt strange she was having this conversation with him, it felt normal and strange, why had she accepted this demon so easily?

"So what made you help me Bulma?" Vegeta asked as he stole a bit of food

"Because I was a nun, because I am a nurse."

Vegeta stared blankly at her surprised by the answer and thought on it for awhile as she stood up to clean in he plate. In Hell there no mercy like this of kindness, so he was confused by it

"I don't understand." Vegeta replied

"I don't really understand myself but all life is sacred demon, even yours."

Bulma finished cleaning he plate as she saw his look of confusing and almost disgust.

"You can live here till you're ready for whatever you have planned, it's not like you have anywhere else to go."

He smirked at his tail swayed around in delight.

"You are truly kind."

…

She sat in her room and prayed and heard a knock at the door and stood up, it been years since she had prayed and she wondered what had brought on this sudden need to pray, maybe it was because it was she was keeping demon in his house. She opened the door to see her Priest friend Yamacha, she had studied under him in the church and he was still very religious.

Off course Yamcha never understood why she give up her religion and had tried to bring he back, but she liked the freedom of nursing as there were less rules.

She wondered Yamcha in and wondered how the strict religious Yamacha would deal with a demon living here, The Prince was around somewhere maybe out if the apartment or in it she wasn't sure as he did it own thing. The Prince seemed to leave he be for a demon, she thought for a demon he might try seduce her or try something with her.

Yamacha looked around the apartment seeing it was a bit messy but that was Bulma all around she had never been neat and he took a seat as he opened a bible.

"It's been awhile sister Bulma." Yamcha calmly said

Bulma took a seat as she looked to the Priest who had come to war with her, but his job was different, he provided comfort for soldiers and give a listing ear to them, provided spiritual comfort to soldiers and he too saw all the blood shred to but his belief wasn't taken away it just made him stronger.

"What brings you here Father Yamcha? Bulma asked sweetly "Trying to persuade me back into the nunnery again?"

"No, I admire you becoming a Nurse, it seems to make you happy."

The Prince could hear the talking and he was watching on for the perfect chance to scared the priest as he smelt something godly about him and the woman didn't have that scent as much.

"I save more people as a Nurse." Bulma replied gently

"I know, I know, I just like keeping in contact with you that's all."

The Prince came up to the two as they became lost in conversation, he bushed his tail against the priest in disgust.

"So you still keep your ties to your past religion, you keeps ties to man of God."

The Priest jumped at the site of the demon before him, he looked down at the demon and he grabbed his cross and the demon hissed in pain.

"A de...demon..." Yamcha stuttered

Vegeta laughed at him as he went to Bulma and help her close to protect her from harm.

"Are you surprised demons are real, you think you God is real so why not the devil and his son? "Vegeta question

Yamcha looked to Bulma who didn't seem unaffected by this.

"Bulma why is there a demon here?"

"I saved him, he was hurt so I did my job."

"No Demons are evil; this scum did not deserve to live."

"Does the bible not teach us all life is sacred?"

"Not a demon's life."

He ran out the house with fear and confusing and with his hate of demons over whelming him and Bulma was left standing in disbelief.

"How could he think such a thing?"

"He is to blinded by his father, Evil is evil to him."

Bulma grabbed he chest.

"I don't see you as evil though, you may be a demon but I belief."

"Do not good one, I am a demon I am evil you friend is right to fear me and you will fear me."

Bulma didn't flinch as he moved forward.

"Yet you not like him, you not in so up your ass in faith, I can stand you unlike him."

He sniffed her, he knew she had somewhat give up her faith, she still prayed and prayed for him thought his life was worth something,

He came closer the former nun was pure still as he knew as a nun she had made a vow to God and she had to keep a pure nature, but she was no longer a nun and he wondered how much she was going to keep up the purity.

She was lying in bed wrapped in blanket as she tossed and turned, she was dreaming horrible images from her time at war. He entered the room silent and obsessed her lying there tired from working, she still worked and left him here to live here. He observed her beautiful face, he moved toward her and moved her blanket from her as he looked her slim body over.

She opened her eyes in shocked from her dream and jumped back when she saw the demon before her as he moved toward her.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked shocked

He smirked as he kissed her and she pushed him back and slapped him.

"No!"

The Prince sat looking at her and off course tilted his head as he lifted her shirt.

"Don't you want to be sinful?" He asked slyly

He kissed at her breast and she pushed him again and yelled.

"No, you won't do that to me, it's what you do when you get married."

The demon laughed as he stood up.

"I'll make you give in to me, it would be a great achievement to make you a sinner would help me get my place back in Hell."

Bulma give him a disgusted look but then he put his hand behind his back as his tail swayed.

"I knew you wouldn't go for that idea, but if you come to Hell willingly I'll give you something in return."

Bulma looked intrigued by his words and he give a gleeful grin.

"Why could you offer me in return for a journey into Hellfire?

"My heart, my hand."

Bulma stared out as he said this, where had this come from.

"Huh why would you give me such a thing?"

"You saved my life and I like you."

He walked out the room now and left her there in shock at his words and left her to think them over.

….

She was heading to work and she had left the Prince sleeping not wanting to face him after his words the other night, yet she never made it to work.

..

 _Ring, Ring_

He woke up hearing a ringing noise and answered the phone as it was annoying.

"Hello?"

"Hello is Nurse Bulma Briefs there?" The person on the phone asked

"She is at worked." Vegeta replied sharply

"This is here work sir she never came in."

Vegeta put the phone down in anger and he would get to the bottom of this mystery and he would find out what had happened to that woman.

He followed he scent in the air as she knew it to well, he then smelt something else and spat in disgust.

"That bastard man of God."

…

She was tied to a chair as she watched in horror as he former mention held an old book that contained evil verses that would summon something very evil to Earth.

"Father Yamcha you can't use that? It will bring something forward that you can't control."

"Quite traitor, you have no idea what that demon is he has blinded you."

"He's not what you think of him, you can't summon the thing though."

"Why not? Why can't we fight evil with evil, every year this world descends further into evil, someone like you a beautiful former nun loses their faith to the evil. Ah if not for my vows... This demon with bring back your faith it will take all those evil things you dream about and bring about a new world."

"It will destroy us all." she cried out

She watched as he re-sited the words and she cried feeling fear of the world ending about to end coming forward, she had no power to stop this. She saw a white-faced demon with horns appear in a portal, but then she cried out as she saw a viscous slash go across he mentor's throat.

"You will not summon that monster here, but if you want to see what he offers you I'll offer you to his alter."

He picked the Priest up and threw him to the closing portal and Bulma cried as she saw her mentor killed and his body lay on the floor as the portal faded, as Vegeta freed her she ran to his side and knelt with tears in her eyes.

"I... I am going to hell aren't I, I wonder if you were not a nun and I the Priest. Could we of loved each other."

Bulma shakes her head as she whispered

"You are my friend Yamcha, I love you but not like that...God will forgive you."

Yamcha heard her speak and she felt peace as she re-sited a prayed that made the demon cover his ears. He felt at peace and he remembered the lives he'd lead to peace, if not for that demon he'd would have died sinless.

'Forgive me father for I have sinned...'

He was gone and Bulma felt his hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you cry for a man who would bring the end of the world because he hated demons."

"Because the God ask us to forgive and I cared for him."

"I care for you to."

She looked to the demon feeling sad from the death of her mentors who had been blinded by hate and it had consumed him to death. She stood and looked to the Prince as he came forward and wiped her tears.

"In Hell I cared for nothing but my position and my power, but on Earth you've showed me other things to care for. You've showed me kindness and on Earth I've learned man things, but I will get my power back as well and I will be King of Hell with you at my side."

Bulma stepped back and he grabbed her hand, she looked at him as she did not want to live in Hell and she backed away.

"I need you though, I want to lie to my father to say I made a pure woman a sinner and offer you to him, but that when the deception ends and then."

"I don't want to live in Hell, I have a life here saving lives, I mean I will help you but after that."

She began to walk away as she had no idea how to take the fact that this demon cared for her and even liked her in such a way and she had to think on what to do next.

….

Pat two 'if this be Hell.'

She stood as Vegeta chanted a spell that made her shiver, he had persuaded her go to Hell to be part of the his deception. Bulma still didn't want to live in hell but as he canted this spell that would take he to Hell she saw his look, he took her hand and she blushed as his hand brushed against a ring he'd giving her to prove how much he cared for her and a sign of his promise and he had told him what this meant on Earth and he said he didn't care.

"I am scared about what I will see there."

"You won't die as I will protect you from harm."

She looked worried as they were sucked into Hell and Bulma made a silent pray for God to protect her in a Godless place. Vegeta pulled her along feeling he fear, he knew his father would sense his return to Hell and sense the pure soul he'd brought with him.

He would also get to face that demon who had bested him again, he smirked at the thought of it, he surrounded the woman in protective magic around the woman so no one would harm her if he did have to fight. He knew the way through this Hell so well, he noticed as Bulma looked around at the Kingdom the Saiyan clan ran, it seemed so baron yet she saw demons hissing at her and she put her hand to the cross that she had under her shirt.

She looked as they got closer to a man in a throne with a goatee, big horns a tail and he was swaying his strange amour his dark voice bellowed in anger.

"How dare you return here you after you were beat in such a pathetic way in battle."

He raised his hand and a man appeared before her with spiky hair, he had no tail but small horns, she could have sworn she'd seen his face before.

Vegeta took a fighting stance and the demon who had beat him stood before him, it seemed his father wanted them to fight again.

He looked to his father laughing and he pushed Bulma back as he went into the fight, she watched the brutal fight in shock, demons tried to attack her but were she took out he cross and they screamed and one bold one was bounced back in a protective magical shield appeared from Vegeta's magic.

The King notice the way the demons reacted to her and sniffed and looked to his son fighting the other demons.

"Enough you two, you brought me a pure soul?" The King asked

Vegeta back away from the other demon as they hissed each other he would win the fight against him soon.

"Off course father I turned her into a sinner just for you." Vegeta lied "She may smell pure but she is anything but pure but I took away something that makes her a sinner."

Bulma knew he was lying and is part of his act to get the throne from the King, but she found herself looking at the other demon who looked to her no with no hate but a bright smile.

They said nothing but as the Prince took her hand she was snapped back from the eyes of the other demon.

"I bought her here to be you prize."

The King stood looking all too pleased with the actions of his son, as he moved forward he had no idea what the two had planned. Bulma raised her cross up making the demon to the King of Hell as Vegeta moved in and sliced his neck and kept slashing at him, the other demon went to stop him but Bulma moved in front of him holding her cross up and it made him step back in pain.

"Please don't interfere." Bulma begged

She did not want to hurt anyone, but the demon blinked looking at the cross closer and he knew he had seen it before.

"Don't I know you, I've seen your cross before."

Huh?"

Vegeta was savage in taken down his father as he felt all his anger toward his father for outcasting him he then looked to the woman talking to the demon who had humiliating him and as he finished of his father and stood stall as the new King of Hell.

He turned and the demons bowed before him and Bulma looked to him and held her mouth as she saw the dead king and back away in horror as it bought back the memories of all the people she saw in war.

"Oh god, no not again."

She panicked as the new King came closer and he saw he panic.

"I'm sorry you had to see such a thing it seems you've seen it before, but I have completed my task now it up to you what you want to do." Vegeta said shapely "I want you at my side here in hell as my wife if that what that thing I give you represent."

"I don't want to live in hell... I don't like it here."

Vegets shakes his head, she looked to other demon and wondered how he knew her and when she'd lean how he'd knew about her.

"Then I'll bring the Saiyan clan to Earth to rule them from Earth."

"What, but you demon who would destroy Earth that what the Books say."

"Heh if I wanted to destroy Earth I would have when I had the chance, but we won't destroy Earth isn't that right Kakarot?"

The other demon nodded and Vegeta smiled as he took the nurses hand.

"I plan on having my clan be with woman like you to make them behave and we will be together forever."

Bulma smiled now and she felt at ease and she nodded in agreement

"Well that sounds good, so Kakarot was it how do you know me?"

The demon smiled as he was excited to go back to Earth.

"I remember I was once on Earth during a war I was hurt by a human and you took me into your nursing office and nursed me back to Earth, once I was healed I found my way back home but I never forgot you kindness"

Bulma smiled as she found out that her time as a nun war nurse had help someone at least even if it was a demon. She wondered why she had forgot about this boy but then again, she tried to forget about that war and the good and bad things.

"I see sorry I don't remember but that war... I want to forget the war." Bulma sadly sighed

Kakarot nodded now as he understood war and violence was had on humans while demon lived for it.

Vegeta took her hand now to get her attention and looked her in the eyes and kissed her now.

"Once were married under a justice of the peace due to us being of different religions and beliefs we will live on Earth in peace."

He took her back to Earth as he could tell she was uneasy in Hell and after a while the two married and became man and wife.


End file.
